Season 1 (TC)
Season 1 '''of The Cleansing premiered on November 29, 2018. It was written by Rannay. Episodes "The Rise" "Here's Not Here" "Incoming" "Supply Run" "The New World Part 1" "The New World Part 2" Story "The Rise" John awakens to see a figure with decayed skin and sunken in eyes limping towards him. "Oh Shit", says John as tries to move away but fails because of the seat belt around him. He quickly takes it off. His face smashes into the broken glass sending cuts all over him. The decaying body continues to limp towards him not slowing down until it trips over a log. John sees this as a chance to escape, he crawls out of his crappy 1983 Toyota Tercel 4WD hatchback that has flipped upside down onto the side of the highway. He gets out just in time to see the decaying body get back up and start to gain on him. John tries to run but sees that he has a piece of broken glass wedged into his thigh. Not knowing what to do, he grabs the piece of glass and yanks it out of his thigh. "ARGGGG", screams John as he limps away from the car and the decaying body. Then BOOM, the car explodes sending John flying and knocking him unconscious. "Here's Not Here" John's eyes flutter open to find that the blood and bits of the decaying body are all over him. "AHHHH", screams John in terror. He back away from his car that is now engulfed in flames. He gets up and looks at his burning car. He stares at it for a while feeling mesmerized from the flames. Eventually, he comes to his senses and starts to limp away from the car and the body. He crawls up a ditch onto the side of the highway to find there are no cars at all, no cops or ambulance either. "What the hell is going on?", John says to himself, "There has to be people at the service station up ahead". John decides to head to the service station close by to try and find people. '''5 Minutes Later... After a while, John sees a large group of people in the distance walking towards him. As the group gets closer he sees that they all look just like the decaying body he saw earlier. "GET AWAY", John yells but they don't listen. Out of nowhere one of the decaying people get shot by an arrow from the left of John. Suddenly, a man comes out of the forest near him and says, "Come with me". John follows as the man runs back into the forest. As John struggles to walk with his hurt leg, the man shoots another decaying body. "We are almost there", says the man. John finally comes out the other side of the woods to see the service station near by. The man asks if John is okay. "Yeah I am fine, I just hurt my leg", answers John. "Okay good", says the man, "My name is David, I am the leader of a group of five up ahead at that service station, come follow me". John follows David to the service station. Once there, David calls out, "Ava, let us in". Ava opens the gates and John follows David inside. "Incoming" John and David stepped through the gates and get greeted by a man. "Welcome to Blacksmine", says the man. "This is Neil", David tells John, "He is in charge of locations when we go on supply runs" "Who are you?", says Neil. "John". John looks at Neil, he has a great big white beard and looks like he is in his early 70's. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, John". "You too". "Come with me, I'll show you around", says David. John follows David around the service station. The place has sturdy walls, and plenty of food, water, and gas. "Hello David", says a woman. "Oh hi Ella", replies David. "Have you got the Ute up and running yet" "Yep", answers Ella. "And Chris found an extra car battery". "Nice" John continues to follow David around until they walk inside the service station. "Hey Chris, Ella told me about the battery you found", said David. "Yeah I found it in the back of the Ute, looks like it will work", says Chris. David grabs a candy bar and throws it to John. "Here catch" John catches the candy bar and starts to eat it. "Thanks", says John. "I have to ask... what are those decaying people out there" "Wait you don't know?", asks David. David pauses then speaks again. "Those 'decaying people' are people that are... dead" "WHAT", says John. "It all started about two weeks ago, reports of the dead coming back to life... Day 3 I packed up some of my things in my suitcase and left for my ma's house. I never made it. Day 5 I got here and I have been here since. Why do you not know what has happened these last two weeks.", explains David. "I was in a car crash and I guess I was knocked out for two weeks", said John. "Well not the weirdest thing that has happened recently", says David. "INCOMING", shouted Ava from the outside. Chris suddenly jumped over the counter and out the door. Then David gave a .22 Winchester Magnum Rimfire to John and also ran out the door. "Glad I took those shooting classes", John said to himself then ran out the door. When John got outside he could see the wooden gates being opened and Ella alongside Chris and David running through them and start shooting the dead. Ava was up on the guard tower taking shots at the dead. Then John could see a horde of the dead being shot at by Ella, Chris, and David. He too went out the gates, pointed his gun at one of the dead and shot at it, sending the bullet into the dead one's head. Then he shot two more bullets at some of the other dead. Soon the horde was all dead, Ella shooting the last bullet at a dead one that was on the ground. Chris looked at John and said, "We call them walkers". Then Chris and John follow the rest inside. Two Hours Later... "Cambridge. That's where you can go", says Neil. "Okay, me, John, Ella, and Chris will head out", said David. "We'll take the Ute there", says Ella. "Okay, lets head out", David says. John and the rest of the group step outside of the service station and then hop into the Ute. Ava opens the gates and the group heads out. Meanwhile, a man hidden behind some trees uses binoculars to spy on the Ute heading out and then looks at the service station. The man says into a radio, "Get them". "Supply Run" A Ute drives down a stretch of road and pulls onto the side of the road. "I'll fill the fuel tank", David says as he gets out of the car. David walks over to the fuel tank and begins to fill it with a fuel canister. A man watches them from far away. David finishes and hops back in then the car drives off. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Also Starring: Lauren Cohan Jason Douglas Samantha Morten Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC'S The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing The group parks at the front of a farmhouse and all hop out except Ella. "I'll guard on the roof of the car", says Ella. "Alright", says David, "See you soon". David, Chris, and John walk through the building. There is a blood trail leading from the kitchen to the bedroom upstairs. "I'll go upstairs", says Chris. John and David continue their search on the bottom floor of the house. John walks into the living room and David walks off. John sees a walker on the ground and stabs it in the head. "Mercy", he says. Then John turns his direction to a window and sees a figure in the distance spying on him from in some woods. John jumps back and the figure runs into the deep forest. "Found some stuff", calls out David. John hurries over to find David pulling out a bag of chips. John rolls his eyes as he though David found something interesting. Suddenly, a loud scream is heard from Chris upstairs, John and David run upstairs to the master bedroom where they find Chris being strangled by a man. David points his gun at him and shoots. The man falls to the ground. Then Ella runs into the room pointing her gun around it. She says, "Is everyone ok". "We're fine", says John. "Okay, then let's go", says Ella. They walk out of the house and once they get to the car they drive off. Once back at Blacksmine, the group sees the gates busted open. They rush out of the car with their guns and run inside. Once inside they find people surrounding them with guns, then they see Ava and Neil with their hands behind their head and on their knees. Then a woman holding a gun to their heads says to them, "Only one of them gets to live". "This New World Part 1" "Only one gets to live", says the woman. "So who will it be?. David stares at the woman with anger and then says, "You can't do this, this isn't right". Suddenly one of the followers of the woman grabs David and pins him to the ground. The woman replies, "I can do whatever I want, including killing one of your friends or both if I have to! So who gets to live?". The woman then smirks. "Who do we choose?, whispers Ella. "This isn't a choice Ella, we have to save them both", argues Chris. "Well how do we save both of them, if we choose one, we save one.". Meanwhile, John stares intently at the woman. "How about my group kills you", suggests John. The woman laughs, "You can't kill me because if you try then my people will kill your whole group". "It's worth a shot", says John. "I guess it is", says the woman sarcastically. John quickly pulls out his gun and shoots the woman in the chest, she falls to the ground. Then gunshots everywhere. Chris shoots the woman holding down David. David gets up and stabs a guy with his knife. Ella runs for cover with John while firing at more enemies. Then a smoke grenade is thrown into the air landing right in front of John and Ella. The smoke grenade goes off as the both of them hide behind a truck. '''AMC Presents' Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Also Starring: Lauren Cohan Jason Douglas Samantha Morten Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing John opens his eyes to see Ella standing over him, "John, John". John eyes are blurry, his ears are ringing and his stomach hurts. He looks down to see he has been shot. Ella pulls him up and says, "We gotta get into the service station, follow me". They begin to run as they dodge bullets flying through the air. They rush through the service station doors and dive to the ground. John starts to feel better just as Chris runs over. "You guys alright", he asks. Ella replies, "John's been shot, he needs urgent medical attention". "I'll grab the med kid from the back, Ella take care of John but fire through the broken windows at those guys". "I got it Chris". Ella pulls out her gun and begins to fire upon the enemies. She then quickly ducks back down as shots are fired at her. "How the hell are we gonna get out of this", says John. "I have no idea, lets just wait for Chris to get back so he can fix you". Suddenly, David comes crashing through the glass door. "Holy Shit", says John and Ella in unison. David quickly hides behind the wall with them. "I'm fine thanks for asking", says David as he proceeds to fire his brand new AK-47 at the enemies. "Found this AK-47 on someones dead body", explains David. Chris rushes to the ground with the med kit in hand and pulls out bandages. "These bandages are the only thing in here", says Chris as he lifts John's shirt up are wraps a bandage around it. "Are Neil and Ava alive?, asks Ella. "I would have no idea", says Chris. "Me either', says David. "So how do we get out of here?", asks Chris. "The back door, come on follow me", says David. The group crawls to the back of the service station and runs out the door. When the group goes outside they run through a broken fence into the forest but David crawls up a ladder to the roof. As the group run through the forest they hear a huge explosion. KABLAM. "What the bloody hell was that?", asks Chris. "This New World Part 2" '''KABLAM!' "What the bloody hell was that?", asks Chris. "It sounded like an explosion", says Ella. Chris runs to the sound of the explosion. "Where are you going?", asks John. Chris doesn't answer. "Shit... come on John we gotta follow Chris". Ella runs out of the forest and John follows. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Also Starring: Lauren Cohan Jason Douglas Samantha Morten Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing As John and Ella run out of the forest and through the broken fence they instantly feel the heat. They run around to the front of the service station and find that they has indeed been an explosion. They run through the flames as Ella shouts, "CHRIS, WHERE ARE YOU?". Suddenly Chris emerges from the burning building with Ava in his arms. "SHE'S KNOCKED OUT", says Chris. KABLAM! Another explosion. David came running up behind them and said, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE". "DID YOU SET OF THOSE EXPLO-", Ella gets cut off by a gun shot that goes over their head. They turn around to see the woman again. "YOU FUCKERS CAUSED THIS, AND I'M GONNA END IT. I AM PLEASED TO END YOUR LIVES", screams the woman. BLAM. The woman falls to the ground. John puts down his gun and says, "Lets go". They group walks over the woman's body and see Neil's body too. They look at Neil as he lays lifelessly on the ground with a gunshot wound in his head. With Chris holding Ava's unconscious body, the group shocked at what just happened, and John holding his .22 Winchester Magnum Rimfire, they walk out through the busted gates of Blacksmine onto the highway as the sun starts to rise. Cast Jeff Schine as John Halkett (6 Episodes) Alex Pettyfer as David Welsh (5 Episodes) Noah Fleiss as Chris (4 Episodes) Jennifer Aniston as Ella (4 Episodes) Lauran Cohan as Ava (4 Episodes) Jason Douglas as Neil (4 Episodes) Samantha Morton as Jacinta (4 Episodes) Deaths 10 Jacinta Followers Neil Jacinta Notes I may go on a hiatus after this season cause of assignments for school and stuff like that. Update: No hiatus Episodes from The Cleansing